Omega-Squish
In this event, several people in Vista City found themselves mentally and physically melded with Alternate Universe versions of themselves. The people wound up gestalt beings, combinations of two or more people, mentally. People affected Suzy Watterson Wainwright *'Residence:' Long Beach, WDP *'Ability:' Flying Brick *'Membership:' DSH Los Angeles Lair *'Other Profession/activity:' Financial Wizard - Gad about. * Brother: Kalvin Watterson * Daughter: Kelly Wainwright * Son: David Wainwright * Son in Law: Rudolph Valjenko * Grandson: Rudy Valjenko Kalvin Watterson *'Residence:' Glass House, LA *'Ability:' Flying Brick *'Membership:' DSH Los Angeles Lair *'Other Profession/activity:' Freelance Journalist * Sister: Suzy Watterson Wainwright * Niece: Kelly Wainwright * Nephew: David Wainwright * Nephew-in-Law: Ruldoph Valjenko * Grand-Nephew: Rudy Valjenko Kelly Wainwright *'Residence:' Valjeko House, Los Angeles *'Ability:' Bouncy Acrobat/Healer *'Membership:' DSH Los Angeles Lair *'Other Profession/activity:' * Mother: Suzy Watterson-Wainwright * Brother: David Wainwright * Husband: Rudolph Valjenko * Son: Rudy Valjenko * Uncle: Kalvin Watterson David Wainwright *'Residence:' Various *'Ability:' Tigerman Jedi *'Membership:' DSH, Vista City Node *'Other Profession/activity:' * Mother: Suzy Watterson-Wainwright * Sister: Kelly Valjenko * Nephew: Rudy Valjenko * Brother in Law: Rudolph Valjenko * Uncle: Kalvin Watterson Rudolph Valjenko *'Residence:' Valjeko House, Los Angeles *'Ability:' Acrobat/Light Brick *'Membership:' DSH Los Angeles Lair *'Other Profession/activity:' * Wife: Kelly Valjenko * Son: Rudy Valjenko * Brother-in-Law: David Wainwright * Mother in Law: Suzy Watterson-Wainwright * Uncle-in-Law: Kalvin Watterson Wainwright Rudy Valjenko *'Residence:' Valjeko House, Los Angeles *'Ability:' Acrobat/Light Brick *'Membership:' DSH Los Angeles Lair *'Other Profession/activity:' * Mother: Kelly Valjenko * Father: Rudolph Valjenko * Uncle: David Wainwright * Grandmother: Suzy * Grand Uncle: Kalvin Jane Kennedy *'Residence:' Vista City *'Ability:' Stretchy Brick *'Membership:' VCPD Officer *'Other Profession/activity:' *'Related to:' Reginald Harris *'Residence:' Vista City *'Ability:' Flying Blaster *'Membership:' VCPD Officer *'Other Profession/activity:' *'Related to:' Theresa Gonzalas *'Residence:' Glass House, LA *'Ability:' Winged Brick *'Membership:' DSH Los Angeles Lair *'Other Profession/activity:' Photographer *'Related to:' Raymond Inez* *'Residence:' Glass House, LA *'Ability:' Human Torch *'Membership:' DSH Los Angeles Lair *'Other Profession/activity:' Model *'Related to:' Julie Richards *'Residence:' Yukon Territory *'Ability:' Flying Brick *'Membership:' None (Will respond to Distress calls from Canadian Police, grumpily) *'Other Profession/activity:' *'Related to:' Sven Thorson *'Residence:' Norway *'Ability:' Flying Brick *'Membership:' Norwegian National Police *'Other Profession/activity:' *'Related to:' Thor Horgenson () *'Residence:' Norway *'Ability:' Flying Brick *'Membership:' Norwegian National Police *'Other Profession/activity:' *'Related to:' Svenn Horgenson (Flying Brick) *'Residence:' Norway *'Ability:' *'DMembership:' Norwegian National Police *'Other Profession/activity:' *'Related to:' Note, this list is not complete, more added later as I think of them. Molly Wallingford* *'Residence:' WDP Grounds Long Beach *'Ability:' Brick *'Membership:' DSH Los Angeles Lair *'Other Profession/activity:' Pilot Training *'Related to:' Amelia Amelia Wallingford* *'Residence:' WDP Grounds Long Beach *'Ability:' Brick *'Membership:' DSH, Los Angeles Lair *'Other Profession/activity:' Black Smith (Metallurgy/metalwork) Apprentice *'Related to:' Molly C.K.* * *'Residence:' WDP Grounds Long Beach *'Ability:' Dragon, abet a small one. *'Membership:' DSH, Los Angeles lair - if he can't disuade Suzy, Molly, Amelia *'Other Profession/activity:' Comptroller for Allion Group *'Related to:' See Also, the Giarellis Groups DSH-New York *Gina *Bella *Vitto *Maria *Antonio *(Johnny) DSH-Los Angeles *Suzy *Kalvin *Kelly' *Rudolph *Rudy *Theresa *Raymond Norwegian National Police *Sven *Thor *Svenn Special Note Molly, Amelia and CK did not show any effect of the squish. Raymond came into the dimension at about the same time, but doesn't seem to be part of the Squish. Angelo Mancuso and Ray Inez (His wife) have notable Omega Squad Counterparts, but show no sign of the Squish. Meta This was me combining characters From Vista City and from Omega Squad - the two histories and personalities fuse, physically the better stat, condition takes precedence. Category:Background Category:Events